


Rotation

by aroceu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/aroceu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell," Kageyama whispered between a rotation. "How do you survive being this short, dumbass? Can you even reach things?"</p><p>"Shut up! That's my body you're talking about," Shoyo said defensively.</p><p>"And it's useless! How do you even play volleyball—"</p><p>"I'm sorry," said Shoyo, "but I can't hear you from up here—"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rotation

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this prompt](http://kagehinaprompts.tumblr.com/post/99613012430/i-really-really-want-a-fic-where-hinata-and-kageyama) at kagehinaprompts at tumblr dot com! 
> 
> I kind of. did the thing. where. yeah. uh. *points at that rated M sign*

Shoyo woke up with a raging headache, an intense craving for a milk box, and feeling too small for his body.

"Ow," he said, sitting up. "What the—"

He was not wearing his pajamas. He was not in his room. He was not speaking with his own voice. And, if he was remembering correctly, his feet were _not_ that far away from his body.

"What the _fuck_?"

*

After looking into the mirror, screaming, having Kageyama Tobio's mother come in and say, "Are you alright, _dear_?" Shoyo dived for his phone immediately.

Then he remembered it wasn't his phone he was looking for, it was Kageyama's, and swore under his breath because if he knew Kageyama well it was probably going to be locked.

He found it easily, on his desk. Trying to figure out the passcode was the hard part.

Shoyo tried Kageyama's birthdate and birth year and was about to start hunting around the room looking for other clues, when the phone started ringing. Since you didn't need to unlock the phone to take a call, Shoyo answered it.

"Why is your phone password so predictable?" came his own voice from the other end.

"Shut up! My birthday's not hard to remember."

"Yeah, you could say that," said Kageyama. It was undoubtedly Kageyama, even though Shoyo could recognize his own voice. There was a grumpy and aggressive lilt to it. Shoyo liked to think of himself as a happier person.

"What the hell happened to us?" he said into the phone.

"Fuck if I know," said Kageyama. "Did you do something stupid again?"

Shoyo started sputtering. "I-I've never done anything stupid to cause something like _this_ to happen before!" he said. On reflection, that probably wasn't a smart thing to say.

"Oh my god," Kageyama moaned. "I'm going to have to _bike_ to school."

"What's wrong with that?"

Kageyama muttered something that Shoyo couldn't quite hear.

"What?"

"… I don't know how to ride a bike."

*

Shoyo did his best to describe the sensation of riding a bike—he was on two wheels barely after he was on three—and wished Kageyama luck. Afterwards, he giggled to himself, imagining Kageyama struggling to ride a bike and then falling. Then he remembered that Kageyama would be in his body while doing it.

That wouldn't be very dignified.

As he was brushing Kageyama's teeth (and feeling kind of out of place—he'd never been so far from the sink before), the cellphone rang again. With the toothbrush in his mouth he picked up, pressed it between his ear and shoulder.

"Yeah?" he asked, muffled.

"What the fuck." Kageyama sounded like he was panting. "I didn't know you had a _sister_."

"Oh." Shoyo took out the toothbrush, spat into the sink. "Yeah, Natsu? She's pretty excitable in the morning."

"More excitable than _you_ ," Kageyama hissed.

"Yeah," said Shoyo, grinned in the mirror. It was nice that he could see this so often if he wanted. Kageyama's smile wasn't so scary if he _tried_. "Good luck with that."

*

As usual, they raced to school. This time Shoyo won, and placed his hands on his hips triumphantly before collapsing to catch his breath.

"I… beat you…" he said, as Kageyama held onto the staircase railing.

"What's new with that? You beat him all the time, Kageyama-kun!"

Tanaka's voice rang throughout the courtyard. Shoyo and Kageyama glanced at each other, before Shoyo remembered that he was supposed to respond to that.

"Oh! Right, yeah," he replied.

When he noticed the smirk on Kageyama's face—well, technically _his_ face, and god, he didn't know he could look so evil—Shoyo hastened to correct himself. "Well I, uh, don't beat Hinata all the time," he said. "We almost have the same number of wins."

Tanaka cackled, smacked Shoyo on the back. Shoyo stumbled.

"It's not like you to be so humble, Kageyama," he said. "Not so humble about Hinata, at the least."

When he turned to walk inside the gym, Shoyo stuck his tongue out at Kageyama.

Kageyama mimicked the sentiment.

*

Morning practice was a mess. Shoyo had never been so tall before, didn't know how to set, and while Kageyama was still pretty good in his body, he never jumped quite high enough to spike.

"What the hell," he whispered between a rotation. "How do you survive being this short, dumbass? Can you even reach things?"

"Shut up! That's my body you're talking about," Shoyo said defensively.

"And it's useless! How do you even play _volleyball_ —"

"I'm sorry," said Shoyo, "but I can't hear you from up here—"

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them. Shoyo and Kageyama turned around to see Daichi, with his arms crossed.

"Hinata, Kageyama," he said. "Is there something you want to say, or can we continue with our practice?"

Shoyo and Kageyama glanced at each other again. It was weird, because Kageyama was so much closer to the ground and Shoyo had to remind himself that he had to look down. Kageyama seemed to have the same problem; Shoyo had spotted his gaze toward his knees before he jerked his head up.

Now Kageyama was staring at Daichi like he realized just how tall he was.

"We," he said, "kind of have a problem."

*

Tsukishima was doubled over in laughter.

Nishinoya wrung his arm around Kageyama's neck, grinned, said, "You've joined the club, Tobio-chan!" Kageyama grumbled.

Sugawara commented, "Hinata's never looked this grumpy before."

"I," said Kageyama harshly, "am not _grumpy_."

"How did this happen?" asked Ennoshita, as the others seemed much more preoccupied with tormenting Kageyama.

("The King is a shorty redhead!" howled Tsukishima, and Kageyama punched him in the side.

It seemed to hurt, but Tsukishima didn't let up. "Your fists are so tiny!" he said. "Your everything is so tiny!")

"I don't know," said Shoyo.

Daichi sent Kageyama a worried glance. "You know we have a practice match this weekend, right?" he said. "I know it's only a practice match, but I don't—should we practice like you guys are going to be stuck in each other's bodies forever?"

"I," said Shoyo, stopped. Oh no. This was terrible. If they were going to be stuck in each other's bodies forever, he wasn't quite sure if he was comfortable having a crush on someone who looked like how he was for the past sixteen years.

"I mean, I could _try_ setting," he said sheepishly.

Daichi shook his head. "No," he said. "Your talents are your talents, no matter whose body you're in."

He glanced at Kageyama again. Yamaguchi was currently bullying him now—well, not really, as he was ruffling his hair and saying, "You're so cute, Kageyama-kun!" Kageyama looked about ready to bite his head off, if he still had these teeth.

Shoyo ran his tongue against them instinctively.

"This ought to make things interesting," said Sugawara.

*

So they continued with their normal positions, and during the afternoon practice, Kageyama demanded for his phone back. Shoyo grumbled as he handed it over to him.

"I can't even unlock it," he whined.

"Good," snapped Kageyama.

From behind them, Tanaka was chuckling. Sugawara asked him, "What's so funny?"

"It's just." Tanaka giggled from behind his hand. "It's so funny to see Kageyama so subdued to Hinata-kun."

"But that's not really how it is, isn't it? Kageyama's still the one being bossy."

The sight from the side of the court was Shoyo with his arms folded, looking huffy. Kageyama was bent down, had his arms outstretched, like he was begging for forgiveness.

Tanaka snapped a picture with his phone.

"I'm going to hold this over Kageyama when they switch back," he said.

" _If_ they switch back," Sugawara reminded him. "If they don't, we might not have our setter genius anymore…"

Tanaka paled.

*

Shoyo experienced daily cravings around lunch for boxed milk, went to the vending machines to buy one. He ran into Kageyama there at the same time.

"Oi," said Kageyama. "What are you doing here?"

It was funny to see his own body glare at him. Shoyo couldn't take him seriously.

"Your body like," he said, " _needs_ this stuff. What's wrong with you?"

Kageyama shrugged. "I have a habit," he said, popped coins into the machine, picked it out.

Shoyo said indignantly, "That's my money you're using!"

"And that's mine you're about to use." Kageyama gestured to his hand, where Shoyo had already pulled out his wallet.

Shoyo muttered profanities under his breath and bought a yogurt. Side-by-side they walked back to the first year hall, sipping from their respective drinks.

"What if we can't switch back?" Shoyo pondered, after a bit.

Kageyama said, "Then I'll give up on volleyball. I can't do anything in this body."

"That's not true! You can run really fast! And jump really high! And you can still set, can't you?"

Kageyama didn't answer, just sipped a little more aggressively from his drink. Shoyo sighed.

"Me, I don't know what to do. Plus you don't have as much stamina as I do, so I get worn out really easily…"

"I," said Kageyama loudly, "have just as stamina as you do." He cleared his throat. "My body, I mean."

Shoyo shook his head. "No way. You know how I felt after practice? Like I was about to fall asleep."

"I nap every day in my first class."

"Well _that_ explains it."

Shoyo finished his drink, threw it in the nearby trashcan. "We need to figure out how to switch back," he said to Kageyama, mostly out of obligation. Then he headed back off to class (before realizing that he was following his own route, and not Kageyama's.)

*

Spiking was actually surprisingly easy in Kageyama's body. He was taller so he could jump higher, and his body's responses to his brain weren't any slower.

Shoyo slammed a spike past Tsukishima, and then cheered. " _Finally!_ "

Tsukishima muttered to Yamaguchi, "That's the one thing I don't like about this change."

"Good job," Kageyama told Shoyo, somewhat reluctantly.

Shoyo slapped him on the back. Kageyama's hands were so delicate so he made sure not to hit him _too_ hard. "You were pretty good, too! See, us being in different bodies doesn't affect our natural abilities, like Daichi-san said."

"That's right," Daichi said proudly from the side.

Sugawara said, "Shut up."

Asahi commented, "If Nishinoya and I were in different bodies, I don't think we could be this lucky. It would be too much, trying to get so much power from his tiny body."

"Hey! I have plenty of power," said Nishinoya. "But if we switched places, I don't think I could be as good of a libero. Your hands are too big for that."

"What!" Asahi squawked.

Kageyama asked, "Sugawara-san, who would you rather switch places with, Daichi-san or Tanaka-senpai?"

Tanaka whooped in the background. Meanwhile, Sugawara put a hand on his hip, the other tapping his chin.

"Hmm… I dunno. Maybe Daichi?"

Daichi looked positively delighted.

"But only because then I could wield my captain authority over all of you." Sugawara grinned. "Especially him."

"I don't want to switch places with any of you," said Tanaka. "I like the way I am."

Nishinoya tackled him to the ground.

Shoyo piped up, "I'd want to switch places with you, Tanaka-senpai! Then I'd have the body of someone more experienced."

"That's fuckin' right, Kageyama-kun!" Tanaka went to ruffle his hair, and then stopped. "Oh, sorry, I meant Hinata-kun. You look a lot more intimidating this way." He tilted his head. "Well, I guess, more intimidating as Hinata. A lot more cheerful than Kageyama usually does."

"What!"

Shoyo stuck out his tongue at Kageyama as Tanaka resumed ruffling his hair.

*

"Okay," said Shoyo, adjusting himself on the bike. "Just… sit on the bike and pedal! And don't fall off! Got it?"

Kageyama watched him dubiously. "I guess," he said.

Shoyo got off. "Go on and try it."

Kageyama climbed onto the bike and started pedaling. A few feet later and he fell off, landing in the grass. Shoyo winced.

"You know," said Kageyama, getting up. "We wouldn't have to do this if we switched back already."

"It's already been a week," said Shoyo. "How long do we have to wait?"

Kageyama complained, " _How_ did this happen to us?"

"Maybe it was those berries I ate on my way back to school last week."

" _What?_ " Kageyama barked. "You ate _magic berries_?"

"Berries, I ate berries! I was going home and I was hungry and they were, y'know, on some bushes on the side of the road—"

"You don't just eat berries without knowing if they're magic or not!"

"Oh, I'm sorry that going around looking for a witch or asking the berries if they were magical crossed my mind—"

"And why _me_? What does this even have to do with me?"

"It could be worse!" Shoyo shouted.

Kageyama glared at him.

"How could it be worse?"

"I could've switched with Kenma-kun."

They stared at each other, and shivered.

*

It was the Saturday before their practice match. Shoyo had come back to Kageyama's house every day utterly exhausted from school and the daily practices. No wonder he napped so much. Shoyo was grateful that his original body was able to endure so many long days.

And, hopefully, he would get it back.

He wasn't complaining too much, though; being in Kageyama's body meant being able to look at him more often. Shoyo had been catching himself glancing in mirrors too many times a week, at first astonished to see Kageyama look so much cheerful than before, before remembering.

Ah, well. Kageyama was still Kageyama in Shoyo's body, but while Shoyo was here, it didn't hurt to seem too vain, too.

It was early morning. Shoyo lay in Kageyama's bed, toying with the waistband of boxers that he wore to sleep. After a moment of deliberation, Shoyo decided, fuck it, stripped them off.

Then he dragged the body length mirror from the closet to in front of him, so he could see Kageyama's naked body.

It wasn't like he hadn't seen it before, when he'd been showering; and this wasn't the sort of thing that crossed Shoyo's mind too often, unless a practice or game wherein he and Kageyama did a particularly remarkable combo got him going. Kageyama's dick was long, probably the same thickness as his, slid against his thigh.

Shoyo ran his hand along it.

Kageyama's fingers, too. They were long, precise; no wonder Kageyama liked being a setter in this body. Shoyo stroked at himself, watched in the mirror as his—Kageyama's—dick fattened, got dark and hard in his fist. Shoyo didn't have to imagine Kageyama doing this to himself, now, because he was the one doing it.

He kind of grinned to himself, spotted his face in the mirror—imagine Kageyama looking at him like that, like he was the greatest thing in the world.

Precome drooled from the head. Shoyo wished he was in his own body, could get on his own hands and knees, suck at Kageyama. Instead he rubbed at it with his thumb, gasped.

"Kageyama," he whispered, but it sounded weird coming from his lips. Shoyo bit his tongue, deliberating.

"Hinata," he said instead, and there it was, what he'd always hoped to hear from Kageyama's mouth. Breathless, wanting.

"Hinata," he whispered again, imagining it was Kageyama whispering it to him, as Shoyo jerked him off. He could see himself in the mirror, Kageyama's face reddening to a blush, shirt riding up, collar slipping down his shoulder, big hand thrusting at his dick. "Hinata," he said again, came, right against his leg, dirtying the floor.

He cleaned himself up, feeling embarrassed. Shoyo played games on his own phone and texted Kenma, making sure to hold himself back from telling him what just happened (although he'd told him about the body-switching thing.)

Then he dedicated a good portion of his afternoon reading Kageyama's diary from middle school. He thought it'd be more interesting than talking about volleyball and bitching about his teammates, but it was interesting nonetheless.

*

Their practice match was against Seijou. ("Since you beat us for Spring Highs," Oikawa-san had snarled with a grin, before Iwaizumi-san dragged him away by the ear.) Daichi came up to Shoyo and Kageyama after their team meeting, said, "You're okay?"

"Yes!" they said simultaneously. Daichi nodded.

Sugawara patted their shoulders and said, "You still do great even like this."

"Thank you Sugawara-san!"

They played as they'd been practicing for the past week, which turned out a lot better than they hoped. Kageyama's toss was admittedly off by a bit due to the height difference, but Shoyo managed to adapt with his longer arms and greater height.

"What's going on?" Oikawa whispered to Kindaichi. "Why's shorty-kun setting and Tobio spiking?"

"What the literal fuck," said Kunimi.

Karasuno ended up winning, mostly because Seijou was too stunned and couldn't quite adjust to the sight of what seemed to be Kageyama spiking instead of Shoyo. Afterward, Oikawa came up to him and shook his hand.

"Congratulations, Tobio-chan," he said, frowning like he was befuddled by even his own actions. "I don't know why, but you seem more approachable today."

"Thank you, Oikawa-san!" Shoyo chirped.

Oikawa walked away, scratching his head.

"We were great," said Shoyo as he rejoined their team. Ruffling Kageyama's hair, and seeing his familiar scowl even on his own face, Shoyo grinned. " _You_ were great."

"Thanks," said Kageyama. "But we better switch before our next serious game, okay?"

*

On the bus ride back, everyone else had fallen asleep. Shoyo was sitting next to Kageyama, fidgeting. Kageyama seemed about ready to pass out, too.

"Hey, Kageyama," he whispered.

Kageyama jerked his head up. "Mm?"

"I should." Shoyo twisted his long fingers together. "I think I know why whatever happened—even though I'm still not quite sure what, but—even then, I think I know why it affected you, too."

"What?" Kageyama rubbed at his eyes.

"I," said Shoyo. "I like you."

Kageyama blinked.

"Eh?"

"That's," said Shoyo. "That's probably why—I don't—"

"So you _are_ admitting that it's something you did, and it's not my fault at all?"

Shoyo stopped.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just a casualty in this! I didn't need to be involved with this!"

Kageyama was fully awake now, practically hollering in the bus.

Daichi said to him, "Shh!"

"Is that how you respond to a confession?" Shoyo yelped. "Seriously? I just told you that I like you, and now you're telling me it's all my fault—"

"Well it _is_! It could've been both our faults at this rate, but now you're admitting that you fucked up, like, somewhere—"

"What do you mean it could've been both our faults at this rate?"

Kageyama turned away, but Shoyo could see a blush.

"If I did something," Kageyama said, "and it affected the person I like, too, it would be the same. Or," he added, with a little more dignity, "if it affected two people who liked each other and didn't know—listen, has there been something that you think we both did a couple of weeks ago—"

"I don't know, I'm not sure if I can remember…"

"Oh my god," Tanaka moaned from the front of the bus. "Can someone tell them to _shut up_?"

*

"So," said Shoyo. "Now that we're dating, will you tell me what your phone password is?"

"I don't see what that has anything to do with us dating."

"Oh, c'mon! You figured mine out pretty quickly."

Kageyama sighed. It was a few evenings later, and they were at Kageyama's (but at the moment Shoyo's) house, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"It's," Kageyama said, "our volleyball jersey numbers."

Shoyo stared at him.

"…"

"I didn't want to tell you before… obviously… now…"

"…"

Shoyo hit him. Kageyama yelled, falling off the bed.

"You are _stupid_ and _cheesy_ ," Shoyo shouted, "and I _hate_ you!"

"Wow." Kageyama got up, rubbing his side.

Shoyo huffed. "Why am I not in my own body so I can kiss you? It would be weird if I kissed myself."

"You wouldn't be technically kissing yourself," Kageyama told him. "It's still me."

"I'm not going to do it, though."

"Good."

*

About half a week later, Shoyo woke up in his own pajamas, own bedroom, no weird cravings.

He fist-pumped the air. "Yes!"

When he got to school, he saw Kageyama at the front, looking pretty bewildered too, staring down at his hands. Shoyo parked his bike and ran up to him.

"All those bike practices for nothing," Kageyama was saying to himself.

Shoyo practically tackled him, said, "Shut up! It was only once."

Kageyama peered down at him. Shoyo beamed.

"Nice to see you," he said.

Kageyama kissed him, for the first time. Shoyo grinned into him, pulling away only when he remembered breathing was a thing, mouth hurting from smiling at Kageyama so much.

He grabbed at Kageyama's hand, familiar with it in ways more than one. "Good morning."

*

( _SHOYO HELP I WOKE UP IN SOME TALL ASSHOLES BODY AND I CANT SEE HALF MY FACE_

Shoyo shrieked with laughter, his phone flying out of his hand. Ten minutes later he finally regained his breath and went to grab it.

_GOOD LUCK "KUROO-SAN"!!!!!!_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP)_

**Author's Note:**

> (so, yeah, that thing)
> 
> y'know, when I was writing this, I was like, "I COULD just not have a porn scene in it," but then I was like, "what's the point of writing kagehina if I didn't put porn in it too?"
> 
> And that basically sums up my life


End file.
